


diners drive-in's and dates

by Writerofshit (kay_samm)



Series: heaven and hell and us [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, literally this is just complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_samm/pseuds/Writerofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night for Ryan and Geoff, so they spend it the only way they know how.</p><p>Day 4/30 Day OTP Challenge: Date night</p>
            </blockquote>





	diners drive-in's and dates

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS 90% ADORABLE BANTER AND I DO NOT APOLOGIZE

“Look all I’m saying is things would have been fine if Jack had been driving instead of Gavin.” Ryan says before reaching across the table and popping one of Geoff’s fries in his mouth.

“He does fine, usually. Better than some people.” Geoff says, half-heartedly shooing Ryan’s hand away.

“Every car I’ve ever been in with him driving has crashed.  We once went to a supermarket and he hit something.” he takes a sip of his water. “Hands down, Gavin is the worst at being in charge of vehicles.”

“Except Gavin has been the only one to land-” Geoff glances around at the rest of the diner, checking for any eavesdroppers. Despite no obvious lurkers, he starts gesturing, bringing his right hand up high then dropping it in a curved motion to meet his fist resting on the table. “To, y’know, do the thing.” he repeats the gesture. “With the mountain?”

“I know he landed a plane on Chiliad,” Ryan says, and Geoff throws his hands up in frustration. Ryan is not one for subtlety. “But those skills don't necessarily translate to _land_ vehicles.”

“He wasn’t completely terrible. We all lived didn't we?”

“My car almost didn't.”

“That’s your fault for offering it for a heist.” Geoff shrugs.

“That’s funny, I seem to remember _you_ volunteering it on my behalf.” Ryan raises an eyebrow pointedly.

“I mean, in a way what's your’s is mine, and since you decided to be here, then you decided to give me that ability, so technically, _technically_ , you did offer. Via sleeping with me.”

“But _I’m_ the bullshit loophole guy. Right.” he's steals another fry, and this time Geoff swats his hand away.

“Christ Ry, eat your own fuckin food will you?” Geoff says, waving a hand at Ryan’s plate.

“You have fries, Geoff. I don't” Ryan shrugs and reaches across the table, and Geoff smacks him again. “But Geoff, they’re so good.”

“Then you should have ordered some. It's not my fault you decided to order rabbit food.” he wrinkles his nose and jerks his chin toward Ryan’s salad.

“Right, I’ll order unhealthy food and it won't be a problem because Turney will kill me first.” he looks down at his own food, frowning. How he had ever gotten roped into her ‘healthy habits’ schtick, he’ll never know. It’s thanks to her he’s been doing fucking yoga and eating sad leafy greens.

“Its easy; dont tell her.”

“She’ll _know,_ Geoff. She always finds out everything she wants.” he stabs at a carrot with more force than probably necessary.

Geoff pops a fry in his mouth. “Then wouldn't she also be able to find out about your theft?”

Ryan grins. “Which one?” he asks quietly, nodding his head slightly toward the register.

“Not yet.” Geoff says, shaking his head. “I’ve still got half a burger left here, and I want this shit.”

“You could ask for a box.” Ryan suggests as Geoff shoves practically a quarter of his sandwich in his mouth. “Or… not. Being gross is an option too, I suppose.”

Geoff grins, open mouthed and showing off his half-chewed food. “Ahhh”

“That’s unbelievably sexy, really.” Ryan says, voice flat.

“Shuh uh, ooh luh it.” he says, mouth still full. Ryan has had enough to practice with Geoff’s slurred speech to be able to decipher it.   _Shut up, you love it._  He just shakes his head, unable to actually deny it. Geoff finally swallows, and takes a sip of his water. “Seriously though, if you hate the health shit with Meg so much you should just tell her. ‘Hey I hate salads and running so please fuck off.’” Geoff shrugs and picks his sandwich back up. “It’s simple, really.”

“You’d think, wouldn’t you?” Ryan leans forward “But somehow whenever somebody asks me to help I have to do it. I’d feel bad otherwise.”

“That's your problem, Haywood. You're a pushover.” Geoff takes another bite. “Par ugh the reshin uh like ooh”

“Was that even English? Ryan says, falling back against the booth and crossing his arms.

Geoff swallows. “I _said_ , perfectly clearly thank you very much, it's part of the reason I like you.” his eyes meet Ryan's. “You're _good_ , Ryan.” he says firmly.

He clears his throat and looks away, uncomfortable at the thought.

It is, admittedly, not something Ryan hears often. As far as he’s concerned, it is far from the truth.  Sure, he takes care of his crew, his friends. They’re like his family, after all. He protects the people he cares for, and he gives in to the things they want. He’s been known to put their needs ahead of his own, but only his family. When he loves, he loves fiercely, and he is ruthless when it comes to keeping those people safe. They are the ones he would take a bullet for. The ones he has. He’s killed more men on behalf of his crew than he ever did on his own. His love runs deep and true.

By no means do these things make him a good person. He is not.

“So can we rob this joint yet or not?” He wants to get on with the evening, wants to fly through the next steps so they can go home, go to bed. He wants to remind Geoff just how full of sin he is.

“Sure you don't want to finish your salad?” Geoff smiles, brushing crumbs off of his hands. He stands, running a tattooed hand through his hair.

“I’m good, thanks.” Ryan says with a smirk. He stands as well, reaches into his bag and pulls out two masks. He tosses a mask, a red and white one that looks like it could hypnotize a person, to Geoff. “Let’s do this.” He says, and starts to pull his own iconic mask over his face.

“Hey Ryan?” Geoff says, his mask resting atop his head. He reaches a hand out to grab Ryan’s

He pauses, the mask just above his eyes and allows Geoff to intertwine their fingers for a moment. “Yeah?”

Geoff grins. “Love you.” he says, squeezing Ryan’s hand.

Ryan beams back.”Love you too.”

The moment is gentle and intimate, despite the setting. Ryan thinks about how he wouldn’t want to do this, any of this, with anyone else. The entire crew is wonderful, he loves them to death. Quite literally, sometimes. Some of his best memories are the six of them, running through cities causing chaos just for fun. There are days that will forever be burned into his brain, days he will always look back on as the greatest days of his life. But Geoff is his always, his constant desire in life. If it all goes to hell tomorrow, he wants Geoff there, wants to find away to make it through with him. And he knows, with every fiber of his being, Geoff wants him too. It is a comfortable, serene thought, and it gives him all the confidence in the world. He let's go of Geoff's hand.

Then their masks are down, and they're all business. Ryan pulls his pistol, two warning shots in the ceiling.

_“Everybody get down, this is a robbery!”_

Ryan loves date night.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me here:  
> www.writerofshit.tumblr.com  
> www.kay-samm.tumblr.com


End file.
